Never Go Back
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had been a normal day with them going about their routine and him trying to help her relax. But then others from both of their past lives decide to show up and Finn and Amanda are thrown out of the frying pan and into the fire. Can they withstand the changes and who's on their side? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Crash And Fall

"Okay. Around the ring and back through it, pretend I'm Charlotte, alright?" Becky said, Amanda nodding before the chasing part of the script was being practiced between the two… nearby were Dean and John.

And the two heard it, sprinting down to ringside… Amanda was on the ground, having pulled herself up to where she could sit but couldn't straighten out her legs as Becky kept her hands on Amanda's shoulders.

"Mandy, anything feel broken?!" John asked.

"No… just can't stretch them out." Amanda responded, John crouching down and picking her up into his arms before standing back up to his full height and took her to the back with Becky and Dean following.

"Becca, what happened?" Finn asked after seeing them and running to them.

"We were running through the match I have later and Mandy tried to jump off the steps but tripped and fell…" Becky answered as Finn walked to where John had set Amanda and saw that her knees and wrists were bruised.

"Somehow, I did an unintentional front flip and landed on my back… tried to protect my head." Amanda said as Dean went to find the doctor. "I feel like an idiot… it's Charlotte's match, why isn't she here to run through the script?" She muttered as Finn carefully took her bruised wrists into his hands.

"We all get issues we have to sort, she probably got caught up somewhere." Finn said as he carefully examined Amanda's wrists, his colder hands providing some small relief to the aching in them.

"She might be thinking that this feud will hit an emotional spot with her like her one with Paige did… I know it was scripted and Paige hated doing it but that was still wrong to bring up Reid." Amanda responded as Dean returned with Dr. Amann.

"She tripped and fell, no idea if she hit her head." Dean explained, Dr. Amann finding a small bruise on the right side of Amanda's head.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say head injury or no head injury, you're sending me home after the MRI scan comes back?" Amanda asked.

"Hunter would lose it if I don't, kiddo." Dr. Amann responded, examining Amanda's wrists and knees… but when he touched the left one, she hissed and moved towards Finn and John, Finn helping calm her down. "Yeah… one of you hold her still."

"Wait, why?" Amanda asked hesitantly, Finn resting his hands on her sides as Dr. Amann relocated the knee, Amanda suppressing a scream by covering her mouth.

And it would've gone unnoticed by anyone else if they didn't have the sensitive hearing that the 3'5" alien in the parking lot did.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Cody asked as Zosha started to run towards the building, turning midway to face him.

"Screaming Mandy and a bone crunch sound, and _you're_ gonna stand there?!" Zosha responded.

Cody followed her into the arena and where they were, Amanda hiding her face in Finn's right shoulder so they wouldn't see her tears, Finn holding her to him as Zosha rested her hands on Amanda's left knee… to her relief, there were no broken bones, tears in any of the muscles or ligaments.

"It's okay, we've all torn a limb out of its socket a time or two in our lives." John whispered, kissing Amanda on the top of her head and lightly stroking her shoulder length hair.

"You'll be bruised and aching… but nothing immobilizing. You'll be back in action by the end of the week." Zosha said quietly as her three fingered hands rested either side of the knee, compelling the muscles to eventually loosen up after a few seconds.

Amanda nodded after looking up and slowly moved her knee, taking slow deep breaths. She looked at Finn and Cody and sensed the tension on Cody's part.

Zosha looked at Cody and Cody left abruptly, Zosha looking back at Amanda.

"Bit of a jealous type, that one." Zosha said.

"He's got no right to be jealous, he's married." Amanda replied, feeling Finn's hands rub her shoulders and turning to him." You got any jealous exes, Finn?" She asked as his right hand rested on her back.

"Not exactly jealous but… she didn't handle the breakup well." Finn answered as he kissed Amanda on her forehead.

At John's house after being checked out at the hospital and the MRI scans on her head coming back clean, Amanda was getting out of the shower and dried off with a towel before she got dressed in pajamas when she heard her voicemail message go off on her bedside phone… the caller was a woman with an Irish accent and clearly angry as she spoke.

"Think you're something special just because you and him share the same bed, you're nothing more than a-"

"This is considered harassment so why do you go get off this phone and find something else to do?!" Amanda responded after picking up the phone, the woman on the other end clearly startled by her voice.

"Oh, I'm pursuing the one true love of my life, and _nothing_ will get in my way! Not even a slut like you!" The woman shouted in response.

"Dúirt Finn go ndearna sé leatsa!" Amanda replied, the woman taken aback by the Irish she hadn't expected to hear.

"Taught it to ya, huh?! Well listen here you little-" The woman said, hearing the phone being taken out of Amanda's hand.

"Don't ever call this or any of our numbers again, Aileen!" Finn responded, hanging up and putting the number on the block list.

"You said she didn't handle it well, you didn't say she acts like the mistress from _Fatal Attraction_. How bad was it?" Amanda said as Finn helped her sit down and put the soft brace on her knee.

"When I first joined the WWE, she didn't want to travel with me… she wanted to stay in Ireland and start a life…" Finn explained.

"And you weren't ready to settle down just yet?" Amanda asked after Finn sat down next to her.

"I suppose I was still partially in that young adult desire to travel the world. It's hard to do when getting on the road, forming solid relationships… and it may work for some, but a long distance relationship wouldn't have worked with us… I tried to help her maybe settle into life on the road with me, but she wouldn't have it. But she saw it more as abandonment in the end." Finn explained.

"It's never easy… being on the road so much out of the year, you form bonds with your coworkers more than your loved ones at home. They become your second family. Your friends, siblings… sometimes, romantic relationships form too. Even if we don't intend on it happening." Amanda replied as Finn rested his left hand on her right one. "I haven't been home much since I was 15… I lost out on high school friends who think I abandoned them and it's not the same thing as losing out on someone you wanted it to work out with but..." She said quietly, Finn knowing that she was trailing off and mentally telling herself to shut up.

"It's okay… we all had to sacrifice things to have this life. It's like truck driving or military service, it's one of those careers where the comforts of home become secondary." Finn replied, his hand moving from hers to her back as he lightly pulled her towards him, rubbing his hand up and down her arm once his arm was around her back.

"And everything around us becomes second nature." Amanda whispered as her eyes felt heavy from the painkillers.

She dozed off in his arms… and began to think back.


	2. Leaving It Behind

_**July 9th 2005…**_

" _You're just gonna pick up and go?! Your life is here!" Andre said before Amanda turned back to him._

" _My life will always be here but my dreams aren't! I'm sorry but-" Amanda responded, Andre gripping her right elbow. "You can't force me to stay… and I won't be your friend if you try to, Andre." She finished, moving her arm away from his hand and Andre turning incensed as Amanda put the last bag in John's Charger._

 _Without warning, he grabbed the 15 year old and kissed her… and she shoved him back and slapped him hard across the face._

" _Don't ever do that to me again, what the hell's the matter with you?!" Amanda responded threateningly, Andre wiping the blood away from his split open upper lip and saw that she was wearing a cropped RKO Legend Killer shirt._

" _Crushing on your brother's best friend, huh?!" Andre growled._

" _That's none of your business!" Amanda said._

" _Hey, you keep your trap shut!" The two heard... before Immy was over with them quickly and delivered a hard slap to Andre's side, him stumbling back. "Mandy, you go and you make yourself a brilliant and firm career. I'll keep in touch and try to keep control over this idiot, I don't know… occupy him in some experiments or something."_

" _Thanks, Immy." Amanda said, the two hugging before John headed over and he and Amanda got in the car and drove off… a distance away, John turned to Amanda, having seeing the blood on Andre's mouth._

" _Didn't agree with you leaving, huh?" John questioned, Amanda shaking her head. "It won't be the first time… now you're getting involved with all this company and that, you're gonna learn very quickly that there's always gonna be someone who's against whatever you're doing. But you also learn to ignore them who tell you otherwise, it's your life and path, your fate. Not theirs to argue with."_

" _It is but for as long as I can remember, he's always been a part of it… since we were little kids playing on the monkey bars." Amanda responded, John seeing a bite on her lower lip._

" _I remember you tried looking at more of a relationship with him a couple years back… I know it didn't work out but you still stayed close, maybe Andre just doesn't know how to react to someone who's basically become his sister leaving home suddenly." John replied._

" _Still hurt though, his teeth sinking in like that…" Amanda said._

" _Ah… now he's been watching too many movies. Old romance films have it that biting your partner's lip while you kiss, and drawing blood, usually means… well, dominance. Either he's desperate, or he figured that if he showed something like that towards you, you'd chose against leaving… or he was just smashed up in the head." John responded._

" _Probably was." Amanda replied as Rebel Rebel by David Bowie started to play and John turned the volume up a bit._

 _Amanda started to relax and sing, John joining in as well… and seeing how happy she looked…_

 **Present time…**

It was around 4:30 in the afternoon when Amanda opened her eyes to see Finn looking out the bedroom window.

"Someone outside?" Amanda asked with a slight yawn as she sat up.

"Someone… I heard muttering." Finn answered quietly, Amanda listening closely and hearing it too.

"...and bloody hell, Zosha having me up for two whole day-night rotations looking for her or her friends. 'Rotheg al reg briar' is what I say to her…"

"Uh oh…" Amanda muttered, knowing what it meant and Finn helping her up.

"What's that she said?" Finn questioned, knowing that Amanda had picked up on a bit of Zosha's species language from reading in her ship's computer files a couple of times.

"I'm not sure about 'rotheg' but 'al reg briar' means 'when I find you'." Amanda answered quietly.

The two headed downstairs and Amanda opened the door, Immy seeing her.

"You're alright. She's alright!" Immy said, shouting towards the hedgerow and Amanda's eyes widening… stood in front of it now was Andre.

"Hey…" Amanda said quietly.

"Mandy… well it's been some time." Andre said in response, with a slight smile to see her again.

"It has… so what brought you both to the Sunshine state?" Amanda asked.

"Well, the sunshine… that seems to have instead chosen to back up and piss on us." Andre answered.

" _Also…_ I had a meeting down here. Believe it or not, with NASA." Immy added.

"NASA? How'd it go?" Amanda asked.

"I'll tell you later… what happened to you?!" Immy responded as all four walked in, Finn closing the door.

"Tripped and fell while running through a match script with a friend… dislocated my knee." Amanda answered.

"Ouch… Andre did the same a couple years back, dislocated his knee." Immy replied, Andre looking down with a smile of slight embarrassment.

"We all ripped a limb out of its socket at some point." Amanda said as Immy and Andre sat down and Finn and Amanda went into the kitchen. "Still take your coffee the same way you two, black with three sugars?" She asked as Finn rested his right hand on Amanda's back in a protective manner.

"Yep." Immy said as Andre looked around and narrowed his eyes at Finn, Immy nudging him. "Behave!" She hissed.

"Hey, he's just…" Andre started to reply.

"You've hardly spoken to her for nearly a decade, plus you're married! She can see who she wants to." Immy cut him off.

"Yeah… not exactly happily as of late, me and Mols." Andre muttered, Immy rolling her eyes.

"Marriages are a lot of give and take at times, Andre. Molly will calm down… or does she even know you're here?" Immy whispered.

"She knows… and she gave me the hellish scowl when I told her I was heading off for a few days." Andre answered.

"Give her time." Immy said before hearing the Keurig machine start.

Amanda headed upstairs to put on a robe and tie it closed before returning downstairs, hearing her phone ring and heading outside.

"Who's this?" Amanda asked after closing the sliding door, Molly's head snapping up.

"Can you put my husband on the phone?" Molly asked.

"Are you gonna yell at him? You sound like you're going to." Amanda responded.

"Yeah well last time he headed out for a 'couple of days', I found him trying to get himself balls deep in a random chick I've never met before and never saw again!" Molly responded angrily.

"Lady, chill! I've known your husband since childhood and we haven't seen each other in a long time-" Amanda replied, Molly cutting her off with an angered yell when it hit her. "Really? Yell right in my ear?" She responded before she felt Andre take the phone from her.

"Mandy, go back inside!" Andre said, Amanda doing so and Finn helping her sit down as Immy let John, Nikki, Brie, Daniel, Josie and Winston in.

"Molly, calm down, she's an old friend!" Andre explained.

"That's what you said about the last one!" Molly replied angrily.

"Hey, Karla had and still has a boyfriend, I wouldn't be with someone who I know would be cheating, nor would I cheat on you!" Andre responded.

"Yeah, and every day that passes, that sounds more and more like bullshit." Molly growled in response.

"Upstairs, go on." John said, Amanda, Finn and Immy heading up to Amanda's old room and Immy looking around… on the shelf were old photos from Amanda's mid teen years.

But one she saw of Amanda at 16 looked like Amanda had no childhood innocence.

"You grew up too fast…" Immy said.

"Can't disagree there." Amanda replied.

"Well, we both did… but at least you had people who loved you through it." Immy responded, referring to how her kidnappers had all but wiped out her family.

Amanda jumped slightly as a knock sounded at the door and opened it, Andre handing her phone back to her.

"She threaten divorce?" Amanda asked.

"Spies first. Or a dog leash." Andre answered.

"That's royally fucked up." Finn said.

"It is." Andre responded.

When it was around dinner time, John decided on ordering pizza instead of a more formal dinner… but once they were near each other, John saw the tension in his sister's eyes and rested his hand on her back, Amanda looking at him.

"Hey, it's alright… I'm cool with whatever you and him have." John said quietly.

"It's just stirring back up these old memories… I wanted to rip Molly's head off but then…" Amanda replied before glancing at Finn and back to John. "I haven't seen Andre in nearly 11 years, we're not the same people… with Finn, it's different. We're on the road most of the year, it's like we stop being two different people and… that symbiotic bond strengthens. One without the other would be wrong. You told me once that you truly didn't feel that for Elizabeth… why did you two stay married for so long?" She responded.

"With Molly… she was lonely. And I was lonely after you left, and we… helped each other. But it wasn't happy for long… ironically enough, my knee injury I mentioned happened because I tripped and fell in a bad way… when I proposed to her." Andre replied, starting to laugh at the end.

"And with me and Elizabeth, it was the distance pulling us in different directions, kiddo…" John said.

"But she still shoved all the blame onto Mickie." Amanda responded.

She remembered that day and always would.


	3. Chaos Of Life

_**August 13th 2011, Tampa…**_

" _Ask your much loved kid sister to move back in! Clearly, I have no place in your life anymore!"_

 _21 year old Amanda slowed her Pontiac Firebird to a stop and shut it off before she looked for her phone, hoping John would pick up… but suddenly, she was dragged out of the driver's side and thrown to the pavement, Elizabeth kicking her in her spine several times before she was pulled off by John, who was furious at what he had seen._

 _Amanda stood up and ran right at her sister in law, tackling her and repeatedly hitting her until John pulled Amanda off of Elizabeth._

 _Elizabeth got in her car and drove off, Amanda turning to John._

" _From that… I can gather that she went ballistic when you told her that you want a divorce." Amanda responded, John nodding._

" _How's your back feeling, is it hurting really bad?" John asked, caring more about his sister's health than his soon to be ex wife's rage._

 _Amanda nodded and John guided her to the Firebird before driving to the hospital._

 _As Amanda replayed the fight in her mind, she realised that Elizabeth was deliberately aiming for the spinal area._

 _And it sickened her…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda heard her phone ringing and answered it.

"Hey… this is Amanda Cena that answered, right?"

She nearly jumped out of pure shock at the voice as she recognised it from the list of names from the upcoming Cruiserweight Classic… she had unintentionally found the list in Hunter's office a week prior and got curious.

"How did you get my number?" Amanda asked once she was sure she was alone, Zack Sabre Jr chuckling slightly.

"Through our mutual friend Daniel Bryan… sort of." Zack explained.

"Daniel wouldn't give out my number, how did you convince him to?" Amanda responded.

"Whoa, don't turn hostile now! Look, the things surrounding you are gonna get crazy is what he said and that prompted me to call and check… it's a habit of mine." Zack explained, Amanda still feeling off guard but pulling it together and keeping her temper in check.

"Daniel is overprotective… but I'll tell him when I see him. Thanks for calling." Amanda responded before they hung up. "Arrogant little prick." She muttered, unaware that Finn had overheard the conversation between her and Zack… until Finn walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, Amanda leaning against him out of exhaustion.

"You described Sabre Jr perfectly, Darlin'." Finn responded, kissing Amanda on the top of her head.

"You were hoping that I'd tell him off though, weren't you?" Amanda questioned as Finn picked her up off of the ground, one arm around her back and the other under her legs.

"I was… but I'm sure Zack will show up sooner or later and then one of us can tell him off. And until that knee heals up fully, try to stay off of your feet as much as you can." Finn responded before he headed to the room and set Amanda on her bed, propping her injured knee up.

And no matter how many times she insisted she could walk, she wouldn't fight him when he insisted that she rest.

 _ **A week and a half later…**_

"So it's all set up?" Immy asked, the woman looking up from a list of things needed for the party.

"Almost, just need a few more things." The woman responded.

"Is it okay if I bring a few friends along, Sandy?" Immy replied.

"Yes, of course… quick question though, are Andre and Molly still fighting?" Sandy responded.

"On and off… depends if it's a good day." Immy answered.

"Sounds like them… might not want to put Molly in the same room as your old friend. You also said that Amanda dislocated her knee, is she doing okay?" Sandy replied.

"More or less. Almost 11 years in that industry, I think she's picked up a tolerance to pain." Immy responded.

"And it scares you…" Sandy replied.

"It always will… she's been my friend since we were kids." Immy responded before she quickly texted Finn about the party later tonight.

At the same time, Amanda heard her phone chime and saw another text from Zack.

' _Are you sure you're not single?'_

"Persistent asshole." Amanda muttered, ignoring the text and blocking the number as Finn sat down next to her. "Blocked his number. Is Immy still at her friend's place?" She explained.

"To my knowledge, yeah. She just messaged me… we've been invited." Finn responded, showing her the message.

"Let's go have fun tonight… forget the insanity or try to." Amanda replied, both chuckling before they stood up.

As they were getting ready, Amanda finished tying her black dress and heard her phone ringing before she answered it.

"Hey, Brock. You get the same message that we did?" Amanda replied.

"I did. As well as a large number of the rest of us, even a couple retirees. Whoever's running this party must like us." Brock answered.

"Well, from what I know, she's a friend that Immy met a few years ago… and I'm gonna guess that one of the ones invited is Rollins, unless he decides not to show up." Amanda replied.

"You never know, kid… he might actually behave himself this time." Brock responded, Amanda rolling her eyes. "Watch that, kiddo." He replied.

"We're on a phone call, how did you know what I was doing?" Amanda questioned as she sat down and slipped her black stilettos onto her feet, Brock chuckling.

"I've known you long enough to know your habits, Mandy." Brock responded.

"True." Amanda replied before she stood up. "Who knows, we might see some old friends there." She responded, holding her phone to her ear by her right shoulder as she adjusted Finn's collared shirt as he absentmindedly straightened his black pants and tucked the hem of the shirt into them.

"Should I be worried, how protective are they?" Finn questioned, which Brock overheard and laughed slightly.

"They won't kill you… well, some of them won't." Brock responded before he and Amanda hung up.

At the house, Sandy walked around after she'd sorted out her long blue dress, only a few people having shown up early and saw Chris Jericho.

"Hey. Immy's friend, right?" Chris responded.

"Sandy, that's me." Sandy answered, holding her hand out.

"Chris Jericho." Chris responded, the two shaking hands.

"One of Amanda's friends?" Sandy asked.

"Watched her grow up… in a way, she was basically my kid before me and my wife had kids. I still see Mandy as a daughter." Chris responded, Sandy smiling.

"Some things never change." Sandy replied before the door opened and they saw Amanda and Finn walk in, Finn having held the door open for Amanda before he closed it behind them.

Across the room, Seth's eyes widened slightly… before they narrowed.

"Don't cause trouble, Seth! They're just here to enjoy themselves." Dean responded quietly, Seth turning back to him… before he saw Sandy walk over.

"Best not talk to someone if you can't get along, hey? This isn't gonna end up anywhere on the TV… though probably all over YouTube eventually." Sandy said in response.

"Yeah…" Seth replied before he finished his beer and threw the bottle away.

"Lot of things you feel are unresolved though, right?" Sandy questioned.

"Somewhat… but out of curiosity, how would you feel if someone close to you got close to someone you or she knew little about at first?" Seth responded.

"Maybe a bit protective but… to put it in short, mostly curious. What about this person they hardly knew attracted them so much." Sandy answered.

"There's protectiveness and then there's going completely past the limit." Dean replied.

Amanda kept a curious eye on them… until Finn guided her to the dance floor and pulled her close to him, their arms around each other as they danced to _Wonderful Tonight_ by Eric Clapton.

"He's behaving himself." Finn responded.

"Yeah. Y2J on the other hand is giving you the evil eye… but then again, you two don't know each other." Amanda replied, motioning to Chris before continuing to dance with Finn.

It was a while later, more people now having arrived, that Chris saw Andre grab a glass of whiskey and walked over.

"You holding up okay, kid?" Chris asked.

"More or less… just general life whacking you in the face about sums it up." Andre answered.

"It does happen… when I returned to WWE in 2012, Mandy was no longer the kid who first started out in the business." Chris responded.

"No one is as they grow up, that's natural." Andre responded as he took a sip from the glass. "Doesn't mean you have to like it, mind you."

"You don't really like her friend all that much, I take it?" Chris questioned, Andre nodding as an intoxicated Molly stumbled over to them and put her right arm around Andre before she smiled.

"Mols, you okay?" Andre asked, helping Molly stay upright.

"No, I'm… k.o." Molly responded, barely managing to look at him as her eyes wandered aimlessly.

"Okay, you're cut off. No more liquor." Andre replied, Molly laughing.

But then a flash of black caught her eye and she saw Amanda.

"Is that… your old friend?" Molly asked as Amanda laughed softly when Finn whispered to her, Amanda's left hand resting on Finn's right arm.

Andre nodded and helped guide Molly to the car, Immy shaking her head.

' _Fucking lightweight.'_ Immy thought as she finished off her Jack and Coke.


	4. Friends, Old & New

Shawn wandered around a while later, slightly intoxicated and crashing into Scott Hall.

"Whoa, pal, you alright?" Scott asked, making sure Shawn stayed standing.

"Yeah, I'm alright… hey, where the hell is Mandy? I can't find her." Shawn responded, Scott looking around… and seeing how closely Amanda and Finn were dancing as _(Keep Feeling) Fascination_ by The Human League played.

"Well that's Mandy but who's the guy?" Scott asked as they heard Amanda laugh when Finn spun them around, his right hand gripping her left leg and moving it up so it was level with his right hip as she lightly ran her left hand up his abs and resting it on his torso with her right arm wrapped around him. "Okay, kiddo's clearly drunk." He replied in a quiet tone.

"Tends to happen." The two heard, seeing that Sandy had quietly come over beside them. "I buy in strong stuff."

"Yes you do and it disorients tiny people quickly." Shawn responded as he saw Seth steady Immy back onto her feet.

"Easy, kid!" Seth replied.

"I'm no kid, mister!" Immy slurred.

"You're sized like one, that's enough." Seth responded.

"Oh, piss yourself… actually please, really don't piss yourself, that'd be horrible." Immy said in response as she balanced back on her feet.

"And I thought Mandy gets mouthy when she's drunk." Seth muttered.

"Sometimes she does… other times, she just likes to let loose." Immy responded.

"Wait, how do you know her?" Seth asked.

"Let me put it this way, I knew her before most of you and the others did. We grew up together, same school and all." Immy explained.

"She never told me." Seth replied.

"Well, be nicer to her then, Seth freakin Rollins! Just because she's gotten closer to Finn doesn't mean she's trying to shut you out!" Immy responded, Seth turning startled.

"I think we should grab Immy and go on home, let her sleep it off." Amanda replied, about to grab the keys but Finn stopped her.

"You're not driving, Darlin'." Finn replied.

"Best not to. Are you sober enough?" Amanda responded, having lost count of how much both drank tonight… but Finn had his left arm around her lower back and the hand rested on her left hip, which told her that he was still intoxicated.

"Not really... oh, hey, you two." Finn replied as Seth guided Immy to them and Sandy, Shawn and Scott walked over as well. "Am I in some sort of trouble, Mr. Hall?" He asked as Scott narrowed his eyes at him.

"Scott, please behave." Amanda responded, Scott reluctantly backing off as Kurt walked over.

"Hey, Angle, you sober enough to drive? The kids had a bit too much to drink." Scott explained.

"Yeah, of course… I guess no fighting happened tonight?" Kurt replied.

"There were some tense moments but none took off. See? You can all control yourselves when you need to." Sandy responded.

"Yes we can…" Amanda responded as they were guided to the car, her and Finn getting into the backseat. The two buckled up and Seth picked Immy up and put her in the passenger side.

"What's next, gonna feed me the bloody milk bottle?" Immy joked as she belted herself in.

"Damn lightweight." Seth muttered.

"Says the guy who tried to jump off the roof of the bar last 4th of July without any pants on!" Finn responded, Seth turning to Amanda as she muffled her laughter.

"No more Sake until you can stop being silly, Finn." Amanda replied as Finn pulled her closer to him.

"Is everyone buckled in?" Kurt asked from the driver's seat, Seth, Shawn and Scott buckling up and the doors closing.

"So what's your opinion on the drunk Demons in the back?" Immy responded as Kurt drove at an even speed, _Let's Dance_ by David Bowie playing on the radio and Kurt hearing Finn and Amanda singing along to it.

"They're not fighting so that's good… when we were on our way out the door, I saw a blonde and red haired woman slam her left foot right in between Brock's eyes." Kurt explained, Seth turning to him.

"Alexa's a terror at times." Seth replied.

"I can verify that." Amanda responded, resting her head on Finn's left shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "Immy, you holding up okay?" She asked.

"More or less- Kurt, eyes on the-" Immy responded, shouting the second part a second too late as the side of their car grinded up against the side of a highly modified lowrider pulling out of the junction. "You… fucking twit!"

"Everyone okay?!" Kurt replied, everyone nodding.

"That was too close." Amanda responded as Kurt stopped.

At the same time, Chavo Guerrero got out and examined the car… to his relief, the door wasn't damaged.

But he knew he saw Amanda in the Equinox… and then he saw Kurt walk over.

"Chavo, you alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, there's no major damage." Chavo replied as he saw the others in the car. "I know Mandy, Immy, Scott and Shawn… who are the other two?"

"Finn Balor and Seth Rollins. Finn and Mandy drank a little too much as did the others so I was driving them home… sorry about hitting your car." Kurt explained.

From the Equinox, Amanda was looking at the lowrider… and Finn rested his right hand on her back, seeing her try to hide the tears that formed.

"You okay, lass?" Finn asked.

"That was the last car Eddie drove out to the ring… I thought I'd never see it again." Amanda answered quietly as Finn held her closer to him, lightly brushing her tears away.

 _ **November 17th 2005…**_

 _Chavo looked back in the room of the church, seeing Amanda resting her hand on the casket before he walked over… and she looked at him._

" _Seems just like yesterday we were talking about getting ready for the tour… and everything after that, going on into the new year." Amanda responded, Chavo resting his right hand on her back before they embraced each other. "It still feels like we're in a nightmare, Chavo." She whispered before they saw Immy walk over, Chavo and Amanda letting go._

" _Where's Andre?" Chavo asked, thinking that Amanda's and Immy's friend would've shown up._

" _He hasn't answered my phone calls." Immy explained._

" _That's… partially my fault. The day I left Massachusetts, Andre and I had a fight… he didn't want me to go." Amanda responded, Chavo brushing Amanda's tears away._

" _You didn't let that stop you…" Chavo replied._

" _You understand because you grew up in the industry." Amanda responded._

" _Just like you are. It's not anyone's to disagree with, kiddo." Chavo replied as they hugged._

 _After the funeral, a few of them met up with each other at the hotel bar._

 _But Amanda found herself alone in the room that she and John were sharing on the fifth floor… and looking through a photo album._

 _The photos held memories of her and Eddie… memories that she wouldn't look at the same way anymore…_

 **Present time…**

The moonlight fluttered through the curtains as Amanda got under the covers after getting ready to sleep, Finn stretching out next to her… and pulling her into his arms, Amanda resting her head on Finn's right shoulder before Finn kissed her on her forehead and they fell asleep.

It was when they woke up the next morning that Amanda looked around and then back to Finn… and then picked up her phone, seeing that her calls to Charlotte haven't been returned.

' _Angry little bitch!'_ Amanda thought, setting her phone aside before she saw that Finn was awake… and his left hand lightly rested on her face.

"What's wrong Darlin'?" Finn asked.

"Charlotte won't even try to talk to me… I don't know why she's ignoring me or what hurts worse, that she's ignoring me or not knowing why." Amanda answered, Finn lightly brushing his left thumb back and forth… and him remembering that Charlotte had been giving him hateful looks last night.

"I think she feels like I corrupted someone she grew up with." Finn responded.

"You didn't… she doesn't need to act like this to us." Amanda replied as she stretched back out, her head on Finn's right shoulder as he wrapped his right arm around her back. "14 years, she and I have known each other… I feel like I'm losing another sister." She responded quietly, Finn knowing that Sachael was on Amanda's mind.

"It's not gonna be like that… but you and Char need to get all that's bothering you out in the open, Darlin'. Clear the air so to speak." Finn replied.

And Amanda knew he was right.


End file.
